Don't Leave Me I Love You
by defacedstreetlights
Summary: Miles discovers that he has to leave Phoenix to go to Germany. He tries to keep it a secret from Phoenix but he fails. Now he must choose to stay with Phoenix, or persue his career as a Prosecutor.


**Don't Leave Me (I Love You)  
**

**A Wright x Edgeworth Story  
© Sarah Behrendorff 2007**

_"Please, Edgeworth… I love you. I want you to love me…"  
"Why do you love me? I'm…"  
"Because I… I just do. Everytime I see you, my heart beats so fast and… I always think of the day when I'll finally get to be yours. Miles, I love you."_

Miles Edgeworth slowly opened his eyes, yawning, and remained in his bed for a few minutes with the same sleepy look in his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night… Finally stretching and rubbing his eyes, he turned his head to see his best friend and rival in court, Phoenix Wright, who was silently sleeping on his side, his back turned to Miles. Edgeworth smiled. He hadn't even had one depressing look on his face since two nights ago, ever since Phoenix moved in with him. And what Miles was mainly so happy about is that Phoenix told Miles a week ago how he feels.

Miles always reminded himself of that day, so he would never forget. And he loved Phoenix with all of his heart. He never wanted to leave him. Every morning, he loved to see the attorney next to him, knowing that he was there. That was all that Miles needed.

"Hey, Wright…" Miles whispered to Phoenix, leaning over and gently touching his partner's shoulder. Still half asleep, Phoenix mumbled, burying his face in his pillow.

Miles laughed. "Hey, you have to get up. The judge wanted to see us today, didn't he?"

"Not necessarily… he only wanted to see you, Edgeworth." Phoenix mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head and almost smothering himself. "And it's only eight in the morning…"

Miles got up out of the bed and opened his closet to find his suit. "Yeah, but… don't you wanna see me off?" he asked, rummaging through his cupboard. He grabbed the suit from a coat hanger and quickly got dressed.

Phoenix laughed at that question. "Come on, if you drive us to the courtroom, how am I gonna get home? If I drive your car, well…you know what will happen to it, don't you? You know I can't drive." Miles laughed at Phoenix's statement. "Besides… I'll make you late. I have to have my coffee."

The prosecutor grinned and gently sat on the side of the bed to put his shoes on. Suddenly, he felt two warm hands slide around him from behind and knew that Phoenix was hugging him. Miles let go of his shoe and placed his hands over Phoenix's.

"Just…don't be long, okay? I wanna go out for lunch somewhere today." Phoenix said softly. Miles nodded and leaned back as Phoenix went forward and kissed him. The prosecutor felt like a whole bunch of butterflies had been transferred from Phoenix's mouth into his stomach.

"I have to go…" Miles whispered after a while, placing a finger on Phoenix's wet lips. He winked at his best friend and got up, walking out the door and waved goodbye as Phoenix waved back.

Miles hated to leave Phoenix at home all by himself, even if the attorney didn't want to come. He hated it when his best friend wasn't by his side, and he always seemed to think something bad could happen while he wasn't there to protect him. He told himself every time he left the house that nothing was going to hurt Phoenix as long as he's alive. He would be with him until he died. He'd never leave his side. 

When he finally got to the court house, Miles parked his car neatly in the car park. Taking his seatbelt off, he opened the car door and got out to close it, locking it. Miles sighed as he looked at the time on his phone as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hmm… Just on time." He thought to himself, smiling. "This time, Phoenix didn't hold me up."

Miles walked up to the door of the court house, placing the palm of his hand on the golden doorknob. He had no idea why the Judge even wanted to talk to him. Maybe he wanted to talk about another case, and he would go against Phoenix. Miles didn't mind that they are rivals, because he knows that they love each other as partners. He stood there and twisted the doorknob, walking inside and closing the door behind him.

It looked much more different when it was just the Prosecutor, and to him, it felt like he'd never been in this place before. Without Phoenix around him... he felt lonely, even though they weren't so far apart.

"You're just on time, Mr. Edgeworth. I didn't think you would be this early, being around Mr. Wright and all... So, how is he doing? Did you leave him at home?" Miles heard a voice say, realizing it was the Judge, standing up against a wall.

"Your Honor... How did you--" Miles said, surprised, but he was interrupted.

"I know. I was watching you both while Phoenix told you his feelings for you. I had my suspicions. Miles... you love him, don't you?" The Judge continued. Edgeworth slowly walked over to the Judge, his boots making a noise that echoed through the court. "Yes. I love Phoenix."

Sighing, the Judge scratched the back of his head and Miles stood there patiently. "Edgeworth... I need to tell you that you must be transferred to Germany for a few years. Without Mr. Wright. There's someone over there who would like to see you about a certain case. While you're there, take a tour around the area."

Miles's stomach dropped as if he were about to be sick. "What... was that, sir? How many years...?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth." The Judge said, "But this is compulsory. It's part of your job. You'll be leaving in a week, at about seven-thirty AM. Please be at the airport by then." Finishing up with his announcement, the Judge walked out of the court house while Miles stood there. "A few years... Even if it's just that, it'll feel like an eternity." he thought, with a small tear streaming down his cheek.

As he walked in the door of his house, Miles threw his car keys on the nearest table and walked over to the door of his room, hesitating to turn the doorknob. What was he supposed to tell Phoenix? 'See you in a few years, I'm going to Germany?' Miles wondered what he would think. And even if it was a few years, maybe they would never love each other in that way again. Phoenix would probably find a girl and marry her.

Clenching his fist tightly, Miles placed his hand on the doorknob, twisting it. He opened the door and noticed that Phoenix was asleep. He smiled, walking over to the side of the bed and looked down at Phoenix.

"Still asleep huh?" Miles said, trying to wake his partner up. Phoenix's eyes slowly opened, and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Come on, Mr. Attorney, hurry up and get out of bed. It's almost ten-thirty."

"You could have let me sleep a little longer…" Phoenix mumbled, struggling to get out of bed. Miles laughed and grabbed him by the arm, forcing Phoenix into a tight embrace. "I love you." He hugged Phoenix tighter, and the attorney hugged Miles back. "I…love you too, Miles…" he replied, surprised and wondering why Miles hugged him so tightly.

Six days had passed, and Miles still hadn't told Phoenix that he had to leave. The hours kept passing, and Phoenix still had no idea. Miles knew that if the words slipped out, Phoenix and he would just burst into tears, and they would never want to let go of each other. Miles was in his room, packing his suitcase while Phoenix was out for a walk.

Miles was upset, more than he'd ever been before. Every time he was alone, his tears wouldn't hold back. He'd never cry in front of Phoenix, though, to keep him from knowing. Suddenly, Miles heard the door open and saw Phoenix. The prosecutor wiped his eyes, turning his head away.

"Hey, I'm back from my walk." Phoenix stated, walking over to Miles. Miles couldn't stop his tears. He didn't look at Phoenix. He didn't even say anything. He just nodded, but Phoenix could tell there was something wrong.

"Miles…? Are you okay?" Phoenix asked, worried. Miles slowly turned to face Phoenix, tears streaming down his face. Phoenix looked at him, surprised. He wondered what could be wrong, and if he could help.

"Miles…"

"I'm sorry." Miles said, apologizing. "I can't tell you…"

Phoenix moved his hands slowly around Miles' waist and hugged him, leaning against his chest. He hated to see Miles cry. "Hey, it's okay…you can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?" he said, looking into Miles's eyes.

Miles took a deep breath, wiping away his tears as Phoenix let go of him. "The judge wanted to see me… He knows about us. And… for another court case, he… he's sending me down to Germany for a few years… starting tomorrow. I'm sorry, Phoenix… It's not my decision."

Phoenix didn't say anything. He just stood there in silence, staring at the floor, his arms next to his theighs. "Oh... that's ok..." he said, slowly. His voice was changing, as he felt upset. Miles walked closer to him, leaning in and kissing Phoenix on the cheek. "I'm sorry." he repeated.

"It's all right..." Phoenix started to say. "It's not your choice..."

"Phoenix... I'll always love you. No matter how far away I am. Don't forget that. You... You may fall out of love with me, but I'll never stop loving you."

Phoenix looked up at Miles, trying to smile. But he couldn't. He hugged Miles tightly, not letting go. He couldn't help it, but let everything out. He kept crying until it hurt.

"Hey, it's all right. I'll... be back soon, you know?" Miles promised, rubbing Phoenix's back gently and then ruffling his hair. Phoenix cried even more, as if he wouldn't stop in a month or two. "But... it's not gonna be... be the same without you... I... I love you! I don't want you to leave... Please, don't leave me... I'll... I'll be alone, and too depressed... You're everything to me..." The attorney cried, letting out everything he could.

Miles let go of Phoenix and gently wiped away his best friend's tears. "It's okay... Phoenix, I don't want to leave you, either. But I have no choice. And I can't even quit my job because I became a prosecutor for a very important reason. I just have to go..."

At five in the morning, Miles' alarm went buzzing off for the new, depressing day. He already knew he wouldn't like it. Without Phoenix, his life would be upside down with nothing but depression. Everything would just turn black in his world, and in Phoenix's, too.

Miles hit his hand down on the alarm, automatically stopping it. He rubbed his eyes and yawned to wake up Phoenix before he leaves. "Hey, Wright... Wake up, I'm going soon..." The prosecutor mumbled. There was no answer.

"Hey... Wright?"

Miles was worried. Phoenix is normally still in bed until ten. Something bad must have happened to him. "Oh shit... What have I done? What if he's way too depressed?" Miles thought to himself, swallowing hard. "What if he... No."

Throwing the blankets off of himself, Miles quickly made his way downstairs, running to the lounge room. "Wright...? Hey, Phoenix?" He repeated as he ran down the stairs. "Please... Don't hurt yourself because of me..." He thought.

Miles finally made it into the loungeroom, and flicked the lights on. He looked around, worried. Suddenly, he heard footsteps outside the house on the pavement, and saw a shadow. He quickly walked over to the front door, carefully opening it and closing it behind him as he walked out. He saw the person he was looking for standing up against the wall of the house.

"There you are... I was worried about you, Wright." Miles said with relief, walking closer to the attorney. Phoenix nodded, placing his hands against the wall behind him.

Miles sighed. "I... have to go to the airport in about an hour..." He reminded Phoenix. "I guess I'm gonna miss you, alot."

Phoenix nodded again, with a depressing look in his eyes. Miles stared sadly at his best friend. "Come on, don't look like that." he said.

"... I'm coming with you." Phoenix demanded, and Miles' eyes lit up. "You what...? But..."

"I have to come. If you're gone, who knows what could happen to me? You wouldn't even be around anymore... I could go into a very depressing state and end up thinking that I don't need my life anymore. It would all be over... I need you. Without you, Miles... I'm nothing." Phoenix whispered, softly. Miles smiled at this, and walked closer to Phoenix, sliding his cold hands around his waist.

"Believe me, I would like you to come. But you know what? I can't leave you either, because I'd end up in a depressing state too." Miles said, smiling. Phoenix was confused.

"But... You have to go, Miles..."

"I'm not going anymore. If leaving you means that I have to give up being a prosecutor, I don't care. I'm staying here, with you." Hearing these words, Phoenix smiled, blushing at the same time and Miles leaned in to kiss Phoenix. Their lips met, and Phoenix moved his fingers through Miles' hair to deepen the kiss. It could have gone on forever.

Miles let go and looked deep into Phoenix's eyes. "Hey..." He said, and Phoenix looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Miles..." Phoenix replied. 

**Phoenix Wright and characters belong to Capcom**


End file.
